Life Without Matt
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: read to find out
1. Prologue

AN:So I originally published this story yesterday but it is being a pain in the neck today. So I am going to re-upload it. This story is compliant to Chapters 8 and 9 of my other story Alone. Please read and review.

Disclaimer:Forgotten Yesterday but I own absolutely nothing in this story except the plot.

It has been two years since my husband Matthew Morgan has been declared MIA. Today is the day that he will be officially pronounced KIA because his body has never been found no matter how far they searched. I told Cammie all of the information I could as I learned it. Though she is only ten now but she will know all there is to know by the time she is finished her rookie status at the CIA or wherever she ends up after she graduates from Gallagher Academy. This is my first year as Headmistress and Cammie will be attending the fifth grade at the local elementary school in our new town of Roseville, Virginia. My name is Rachel Alexis Cameron-Morgan and this is my formal report of my life after my husband Matthew Brandon Morgan.


	2. The 1st Year With James

Chapter 1

**AN:Okay so this is the official first chapter of this story. please read, review, and enjoy**

It has been a month since Matt was pronounced Killed In Action and I began dating James Jamison. He is the most romantic man in the universe. I am finally beginning to miss Matt less. I am sure that if my daughter Cameron ever found out about this before she was ready things would end badly. It's a good thing that he lives in Langley and we live in Roseville or else she would find out for sure.

Last Saturday was my first date with James. I woke up at five in the morning to the phone in my office ringing. "Hello, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women Headmistress Rachel Morgan speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Rachel, this is James Jamison and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening?" he asked.

"I would love to but I would have to ask one of my staff members to take care of Cam while we are gone…so could you give me until about seven thirty to call you back with an answer? We have a staff meeting at seven and I will ask them at the meeting." I replied.

"Sounds great. Just make sure you wear something that can be both dressed up or down casual or fancy. I will be there to pick you up at seven thirty pm." he said as we hung up the phone.

~Time Skip~

"Hello everybody I know it is early but thank you all for getting up and ready for this meeting. I would have held it after classes but I have stuff to prepare for. I was hoping that one of you could look after Cameron tonight because I have dinner plans tonight at seven thirty." I said as we all took our seats to begin the meeting.

"I will do it Rachel. I have been wanting to learn more about Cameron and how she is coping lately." Patricia Buckingham said.

"Thank you so much Patricia but I mean whoever does this must help her with her homework and make sure she gets to bed by 8:30 p.m. sharp." I said.

"I can do that. After the final class you have go pick up Cammie then go get ready for your dinner date." Patricia answered.

~Time Skip~

It's now 7:30 and James walked into the foyer. Finally after three hours of preparations I was fully ready to go on this date. Luckily Cammie was smart enough to not ask a million questions about why I dressed up and why Patricia would be taking care of her tonight. I was wearing a dress that was silver in the background with black leopard spots on it and straps that cross in the back that falls just above the knees, and a pair of black heels. I did my hair with a new device I bought at the store that puts waves in the hair.

"So where are we going tonight? Is this good enough to wear before, during, and after dinner?" I asked.

"It is a surprise where we are going but yes this is perfect for everything I have planned." he answered.

We ended up at the most romantic restaurant in the area. He had already ordered and had the food ready for when we got there, along with a glass of wine each, we both had the same thing which was grilled chicken and potatoes and fresh vegetables. After dinner he took me to see Mr. and Mrs. Smith and then to a close by coffee house that was having a karaoke night and unfortunately he convinced me to sign up and do the Trick Pony song Pour Me. I felt like the luckiest woman in the universe and as of right now I still do. By the time the final stop at the coffee shop was finished it was 1:00 in the morning and I surprisingly still had energy to spend before I could go back to Gallagher and Cammie.

"James do you want to come back to the school and sleep rather than driving all the way back to Langley this late?" I asked just as another man approached us.

"Hello, are you Cameron Morgan's parents?" he asked.

"I am her mother, what can I help you with sir?" I asked in return.

"I called your number this evening to set up a time to meet up with you and discuss some behavioral changes with Cameron over the last couple of weeks. I was told you would be here now and was hoping we could talk."

he said.

"Of course but how is this any of your concern?" I asked.

"Sorry I am, Mr. Martin, her teacher." he replied.

"Oh so sorry that I didn't recognize you Mr. Martin. How long have these behavioral issues been occurring? I may know what is bothering her if it has been since she got back from Christmas Vacation and slightly before." I said.

"It has been since she returned from the break. I think that if maybe you told me what was happening I could help her concentrate more and keep her grades from plummeting out of control because that is where she is heading." he said trying sincerely to help my daughter be the best she could be even though she is only ten years old.

"Please take a seat and join us. I thought that all of the staff members knew the story but apparently not. It is kind of a long story but here it goes in the short version. I am a soldier in the army as was my husband. He was called into duty two years ago and had to leave two days after Cameron turned eight. He is a special duties soldier as am I so he got called upon to handle a dangerous assignment where he went missing five days into it. When a special duties soldier has been missing on an assignment for two years even if no body is found they are declared Killed In Action. Matthew had been missing for the two year mark the first of the year. I gave Cameron the opportunity to return to school a few days late if she wished so that she could properly grieve her father but she refused to miss. If you could please keep an eye on her while she is at school and keep me informed that would be great." I said explaining the situation.

"Not a problem Mrs. Morgan. Cameron is one of the sweetest girls in the class. I just thought you should know that I could tell a change in her behavior over the past couple of weeks since we returned from the vacation." he replied politely excusing himself.

"James I think I should go home and check on my daughter." I said getting James to prepare to leave the shop.


	3. The half of the 2nd Year wJames

**_AN:This chapter is only part of Rachel's second year without Matt. Look forward to another part soon. Please review with your thoughts, if you choose to flame please be constructive. I would like to thank Sydney for their review I hope I did better this chapter and you will let me know what you think._**

**Chapter** **2**

Today officially marks my first anniversary with James. He is still the most romantic man a woman like me could ask for. In that year the dates have still been the most romantic I had ever been on. We never did the same thing more than once except each one included dinner. I am surprised that Cam hasn't figured out yet who it is that I am seeing. I told her five months ago that I was beginning to date again but she has never asked to meet him.

Not much about our lives has changed, I am still Headmistress of Gallagher. Cammie has been doing better in school and has moved on to her last year in the public school system grade six. James has had the most eventful year. For the last three months he has been taken into consideration for a promotion from top field agent to Director of the CIA. He is supposed to find out today whether or not the promotion is his. I planned the date for tonight since he always plans it. Cammie has made friends with some of the local girls and has been invited to a sleep over birthday party for one of the girls so I planned a nice stay at home dinner and movie night. Don't worry I didn't make the food I asked the chef to do that part for me since last time I cooked for James he ended up with food poisoning for a week.

~Time Skip~

"Hey babe how did it go down at Headquarters today?" I asked as he walked in the door.

"As well as could be expected when four old candidates for the job keep threatening the young candidate for the job to back down or else. I still didn't back down. Seems like not backing down when threatened by even the most experienced agents is what qualified me most for the job." he said in an annoyed tone.

"So did you get it or not?" I asked.

"Say hello to your new boss." he said with a smirk

"Ooooh I feel like such a bad girl but I was thinking of trying to seduce you tonight since my daughter is gone and all of my other daughters are never really in trouble often so no one will be brought here and my office is sound proof." I said in a tone of a little kid trying to get out of trouble with her parents.

"That sounds perfect baby. Do you want to eat first or watch the movie I know you picked out first?" he asked in a playful tone.

"How about both at the same time? Then comes the seducing you are in store for mister Director." I said in a slightly naughtier tone.

"Well Rach I think I can arrange that into my busy schedule. Have I mentioned lately that I love you so much?" he said with so much love it would burst through if put into a box.

"Jam I love you too so much and happy anniversary." I said kissing him lightly.

"Happy anniversary to you also. Now it is time for me to give you your present." he said with each word coming after a soft kiss.

"Your present is coming tonight when the movie is done." I said with a wink.

~Time Skip~

After the movie was over I gave him his present. My first time with anyone after Matt disappeared. When we woke up the next morning still side by side, I knew that our first anniversary would be one we could never forget. "Jam, I need to go pick Cameron up from her party. Congratulations again on your promotion. I love you and will see you this weekend but talk to you for hours on the phone after you get back home." I said getting ready to pick up Cammie from her new friend Melinda's house.

"Fine love but why can't I meet her yet?" he asked.

"You can once the commitment is fully made. I mean I don't want her to get attached just for you to leave us heart broken again like when her father first went missing. I just want her to get to know people she can rely on." I answer trying my best to leave quickly.

"Rach, you know this promotion comes with the benefit of living wherever I want. I have just bought a house here in Roseville and when I absolutely have to go to Langley I can, it is only one town over, I want you and Cameron to move in with me. You will be in the same town as the school and be here until curfew then you can come home and be with Cam and me for the rest of our lives." he argued.

"Jam please just let me get her. I already called her friends house and said I was on my way. We can talk about this later. I love you and goodbye." I said rushing out the front doors of the school to my car and out into the town.

When I arrived at Melinda's house I went to the door to retrieve my daughter. "So sorry I'm later than I said, my boyfriend would not let me leave. I noticed the house next door to you was for sale yesterday but now it said that it was sold. Do you know who bought it?" I asked.

"Hello Rachel, it is perfectly okay Cammie is Mel's best friend and is always a pleasure to have around. I only know that he introduced himself yesterday he said his name was James something and that he was going to ask his girlfriend and her daughter to move in with him. I hope they say yes and the girlfriend's daughter is around Mel's age she only has a few good friends." Melinda's mother Piper said.

"I have a feeling they will and that she is Melinda's age. We have to go now, Cammie has some little projects to finish up and some tests for her admittance into a new school for next year." I said leaving with Cammie hoping James was still there when we got to Gallagher. "So Cammie how would you feel if I told you that we may be moving out of Gallagher Academy and into town?"

"Mom why do we even need to move? I will be in Gallagher next year anyway." she replied.

"Cammie there is a chance that James was the one that bought the house next door to Melinda and I was hoping you would be happy to have her as your neighbor. He asked me to talk to you about moving in with him since he got a house here in Roseville. If you don't want to I can tell him no and keep living the next town over from him. He also got a promotion and he is now my boss when I choose to go back to missions." I said explaining why I was talking to her now.

~Time Skip~

It has been nine weeks since James asked me to move into town with him. I sadly had to decline since Cammie did not feel comfortable but he still moved in to be able to be closer for us to see each other more often. I can't help but think something is going on I have not been feeling well for the past few days. I went to see my friend Destiny who is a doctor. Now she is on her way to Gallagher as is James to give us our answer as to if I am right or not.

"Rachel the Director and some other woman are here to see you. Do you want me to send them up?" Jordan, the head of security, asked.

"Tell James to use his special entrance and to take Destiny with him." I replied enthusiastically.

"As soon as I heard Jordan say up I left and dragged Destiny with me right off." James said walking up to me and kissing me sweetly.

"Okay so I'm just going to say it. Rachel you and James are having a baby and that is why you have been ill." Destiny said proudly.

"What? James did you here her? I can't believe this is happening." I said in disbelief.

"Yes baby I heard her. I can't believe it either. I think it is a good thing we have that house just a few miles away in town. Come live with me and I can help take care of you and the baby." James said trying to get me to actually move in with him yet again.

"I'm sorry but I have Cammie to consider in all of this. The way to make everything easier on all of us is for me to tell Cammie that you have assigned me to a mission. I figure I will begin to show just after Spring Break so I will fake go on a mission about then and be gone for long enough to have this baby and get my body back to where it is now." I say beginning to plot how to save my daughter's emotional well being.

"Rachel, where do you plan to go during your supposed mission? Will anyone know the truth or will no one know? I don't feel comfortable lying to everyone that is involved in the development of your daughter's career. And why can't we tell her? She will be so excited to be a big sister." he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I know she will be but she still is not exactly over her father being dead and not just missing. I will be staying at the house but in disguise and with a different name I am known in this town too well. The staff will know but no one else. Anything else? Didn't think so." I replied in a tone that meant business.


	4. The half of the 2nd and 3rd Year wJames

AN:This is the second half of the second year after Matthew Morgan is pronounced dead. I was just estimating on times and keep in mind that the training schedules Rachel sets for herself are always difficult and intense. Please review with thoughts. If you decide to flame please be constructive about it. and thank you to Cut3Ch1ck8 for helping me stay on track.

**Chapter 3**

Spring Break is now here and I am beginning to show as I predicted. I am surprised at my daughter and how she has not guessed anything is up. "Kiddo I have something I need to tell you…I have decided to go back to doing missions. I leave in three days for Barcelona and will be gone for about eight months. It is an easy honey potting mission but with multiple subjects so it will take a while for me to complete and then I need to fill out the paperwork and that will take a while. Then I will be back here at Gallagher where I belong. The staff here will help take care of you while I am away." I said telling Cammie the stuff I had rehearsed for the past few weeks.

"Mom I thought you swore you were done with field work after dad. Something else is going on I know it but I have no idea what." she replied sadly.

"It will all be fine. I still can have contact with you and will call you when I can at night." I say looking directly at her allowing her to notice what is going on but she is still not noticing.

"Is James okay with this? I mean I know you and him have been together for over a year and that on your anniversary you slept together while I was at Melinda's party I just want you to be honest. Would you still stay with him if dad came back or would you go back to dad? I just want to know where our family would stand if he ever ended up coming back." Cammie said letting her mask fall for a split second.

"Kiddo I love James and I loved your dad so much but he is not coming back. If by some miracle he does I would still stay with James because he helped me when I really needed someone to help me stay together for your sake." I reply honestly. "Come on it is time for me to take you to the airport and send you to your grandparents. I will call you once I land in Barcelona. Do you want James to come with us to the airport so you can meet him? He is only a few seconds away and said he would love to come and meet you."

"Mom please I don't believe he is okay with you going on a honey potting mission for that long. I know he is the Director so I know he hates the idea what is really going on?" Cammie said confidently damn that girl really knows how to do her research.

"I am the only one he trusts to do this and that is why I am going, end of story now come on or you will miss your flight." I said in a stern motherly tone.

~Time Skip~

It is now the date I am due to deliver my baby. James and I wanted to get a start picking out names so when the time came to find out whether it was a boy or girl we decided to actually find out so we could pick out the perfect name Andrew Patrick Jamison. I just woke up from a nap that James forced me to take since I was beginning to get a little bit cranky being stuck in the house all the time since my daughter was still allowed to roam the town freely.

"James honey my stomach hurts really badly. I think we need to get to Destiny in Langley now!" I started calm then kept getting angrier by the word with more pain.

"Oh shit get to the car or do you need help?" James asked.

"I can do this. When I delivered Cammie I had to walk off of a plane and wait for five minutes for a cab to take me and Matt to the hospital. It seems like whenever I have children they decide it is time when I need an hour to get to the hospital and chance not making it. Give me the damn phone I am calling Destiny so that she can meet us there. You are going to get in the car with me and drive as fast as you can making sure we hit no red lights because this time feels like it will take less time than it did with Cammie." I said trying but failing to get him to get his ass moving.

"Rachel calm down we still have plenty of time to get you there. With my normal driving I can get us there in ten minutes so I am going to get your bag call Gallagher and tell them to not let Cammie into town for the next few hours just to be safe and tell them they can come visit in shifts later on today. Give me five minutes and then we can go." he said dragging on and on forever.

"Fine I will go get my bag and then we can go make sure you are off the phone by then or else." I replied just as another contraction pain hit me as hard as the first one. "On second thought just call Destiny and get to the car you can grab the bag from the entry way when we leave. I will call the school from the car we need to get there NOW!"

~Time Skip~

I have been in labor for the past four hours before I had really felt anything apparently and then by the time I got to the hospital in Langley. Just five minutes ago Destiny walked in and told me it was time and now I am holding the most beautiful baby boy in my arms. He looks so much like his father it is crazy.

"Hey baby you did great. Do you want me to go get you something to eat or have them run it up to you?" James asked brining me out of my dazed state.

"How about you go grab me and Andy a slice of pizza and a soda?" I say as Destiny walks back in to check on how Andy and I are doing.

"Hey Rach congratulations on your little guy. You can go home and actually also start training tomorrow. You will be back to normal before you know it. Do you have anyone coming to see you today?" she asked.

"Yes, the rest of the staff is coming. They are coming in groups leaving three at a time to come here. Once three return the next three will come, having that cycle continuing until all of the staff members have met little Andy. I am going to have a little nap until the first group arrives in the next fifteen minutes or so. I think James called them on his way down to get me my pizza and soda.

"Well I will let you sleep and eat then. I will be up to check on you guys in a little while." she said leaving me to eat quickly and sleep to be prepared for my large number of visitors.

~Time Skip~

Andrew is now a month old and it is time for me to leave since I am pretty much back to normal. Luckily he and James are not that far away and I can return to being Maria Fuenteza in a split second and go see my little boy but also see him any weekend I choose to have James bring him to the school. The hardest part will be keeping this all from Cammie and her friends especially with them beginning their training.


	5. The 4th Year with James

**AN:Sorry this took so long I got going on other stories and forgot about this one. If you are looking for a disclaimer look at chapter 1. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It has been a year since I last lied to Cameron and it takes all I can do to cover it up when Andrew and James come for a weekend at Gallagher. "Hey mom! The Director is here with a little baby and he is so cute. Do you know who the kid is and why he is with the Director? I mean you are together after all. If that has changed you should have told me. I hope you end up married someday soon I see how happy you get when the phone rings and it is him at the other end even if it is during one of our famous Sunday dinners." Cammie said which surprised me.

"Hey Kiddo, the baby the Director is with is his godson. It's his sister's son and his name is Andrew Patrick Wyatt. He is five months old and his mother and father were in a car crash last night while James was watching him and they both died. They were on the way home and now James is his legal guardian and I am going to be helping James take care of him every now and then. This weekend is the first time but definitely not the last." I reply with the first cover story that just popped into my head.

"Okay well he doesn't know exactly who I am so I'm going to let you get back to the cuteness invasion of Gallagher Academy. I will see you later. Maybe bring the little guy with you if you come looking for me." Cam said looking at the men coming in our line of vision. "I'm going to meet up with the girls and go to the library. So let me know if you need me for anything."

"Sounds good Kiddo, but why don't you officially meet him. Things between us are getting serious." I said as she walked away.

"Hey gorgeous want to invite me and our little guy in so that I can change his little poop filled diaper." James said walking into my office with a big smile on his face.

"Come on Andy and let's leave Uncle Jamie out here to fend for himself and see if he can stand himself around Cammie. Oh and when you do find your way in I have something I have to discuss with you." I reply causing Cammie to laugh.

"So I never did answer but how about I pop in after dinner for your answer. I have to get going major mid-term studying about to occur in the library without me. Liz said to be there at 3:30 sharp and it is 3:29 so I will see you later mom." my daughter surprisingly smiled.

"Okay Kiddo love you." I said as she ran full pace across the hall.

~Time Skip~

The year is now coming to a close and I am disappointed in a way that Cammie was not able to figure out mine and James' secret.

"Cameron Morgan please come to my office at this time." I call over the loudspeaker.

Two minutes later she walks into my office door. "What did you need mom? I was just packing my stuff to bring to grandma and grandpa Morgan's."

"I just wanted to tell you that James asked us to move in again. This time I have said yes. It is only for the summer. You are staying here in Roseville since grandma is not feeling very well lately." I told her quickly.

"Wait can I hang out with my old friends from Roseville? I have written to Mel but I want to see her again?" she asked excitedly.

"Come on let's go. It is time to leave just leave most of your stuff here we will be only a couple miles away." I say leading the way out of the house to the street I know she found familiar.

[Cammie POV]

"Mom why are we at the house next door to Melinda's?" I asked when I recognized where we were.

"I told the neighbors that my girlfriend and her daughter finally were able to move in so they should be over soon." came a man's voice from the doorway.

"James Jamison this is Cameron Ann Morgan, my daughter. Cammie this is the man I have been dating since after your father was pronounced K.I.A. I hope you can find each other tolerable." my mom introduced us to each other properly for the first time.

A knock came on the door only seconds later. I pulled open the door to see, my best-non-Gallagher-Girl-friend, Melinda. We both squealed as we realized who the other one was. "Cammie what are you doing here? I am supposed to be meeting the new neighbors and inviting them to dinner. My mom said that the man that moved here two years ago finally got his long time girlfriend and her daughter to move in with him and his godson." she asked blabbering on and on not letting me answer.

"My mom is Jamison's long time girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up engaged by the end of the summer. She seems to be moving on so fast after my dad was killed." I answered with how my heart felt.

"Even though I really want you to be my neighbor why don't you come plot ways to make it so you do not have to live here if you don't want to. Where have you been for the last year and a half almost 2 years?" Melinda asked.

"I go to a private school here in Roseville. My mom and Aunt also went there when they were our age. I can't talk about the school." I replied.

[Rachel POV]

"James I think that this is getting to be too much for Cammie. I am going to give her the strongest batch of Memory Modifying Tea that you can make so that she forgets anything that happens today at least for when it comes to you and me being together." I said.

"Okay do what you think will be best." he responded.

"I'm sorry, I just think it is too soon for her. We will need to be more careful since the tea also eliminates everything to do with Andy so if she sees him it may trigger a memory." I replied.

"I completely understand." he replied back.


	6. The 5th Year with James

**AN:The next chapter will be the last for this story since the rest of it will basically be covered throughout the plot of Alone. This covers the point up until the summer before Cammie finds out the truth. Please be honest with the opinions of this chapter and story. I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update it but I also fixed/added some to the last chapter which covers about a year and a half. This chapter doesn't have any dialogue since Rachel is just recalling the year that had passed between chapters. The next chapter will end just after Andy's birthday. So please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Another year has past and not much new has happened Andy is now 2 and a half years old and Cameron still has yet to figure everything out since I gave her the memory modifying tea back in June of last year.

During the year Cammie was tied with one of her best friends Elizabeth Sutton. I am pleased to say they are still currently tied. Cammie has a slight edge over Miss Sutton in the Protection and Enforcement aspect of the spy life where as Miss Sutton has a slight edge in one of the technological parts of the spy life. Over all Cammie is turning out to be an amazing young spy despite the fact that she has not figured out a single thing about me, James and Andy. I admire the fact that she still has not given up hope about finding her father even though everyone else in the world has. Though I am starting to get worried since it has been 7 almost 8 years since Matt went missing.

James has recently decided to buy a new office space for his Head Quarters that way we can save more money on gas since prices keep getting higher and higher. Unfortunately the people renting out the office did not like the fact that he was the head of an organization that he never talked about and was not known to the Roseville area so did not give James the office. So no such luck on the money saving thing.

Andy has learned so much. He is catching on very quickly to talking in full sentences, his potty training is nearly finished and we only started three weeks ago, the next step is to get him going on being a super sneak like his big sister. Unfortunately since she does not know about him I can't ask her to help with this process and have to rely on James to teach him since I am not around as much as I would like to be since it would be suspicious if I was away from Gallagher all of the time or if James was always coming to Gallagher at all of his most convenient times off from Langley.

Personally I have been having a rough year trying to get Cammie to stop chasing after the boys in town. I know she is 15 but really does she have to sneak out of the grounds of the school almost every Friday just to see a boy? I mean if she actually told me about the boy and asked I would let her leave and see him. I guess she finds sneaking out to meet him as fun as I do sneaking James and Andrew in to see me once and a while knowing how easy it is for her to pick up one of the memories that I had erased of the two of them. Maybe soon things will be different and I will not have to hide these things from her anymore. I also think that I have unknowingly been keeping another secret from Cameron. I will only tell this now as a confession since I think I may be wrong about who Cameron's father is.

You see James and I had actually been engaged at one time when we had just graduated and started at the CIA then he went on a no contact mission and we broke off the engagement to make it look like he had left me to the people that did not know the truth about us. Days later to make it look like things had been on me to leave him for another guy I started seeing his best friend Matthew Morgan. After a couple of months I had noticed something off so I went to the doctor and it turned out I was pregnant. I thought for sure it was by Matt at the time now I am not so sure. Some of her actions are similar to Matt's from when we were younger when she was growing up. Now, however, she seems to be acting more and more like James. It may just be that she has been more exposed to James than Matt lately but would that really effect her appearance wise? I don't think it would so that is what mainly leads me to believe that she is in reality James' daughter. I plan to ask Miss Sutton to investigate the situation a bit further and give me the results after she finishes all of the thorough testing I am sure she will run.


	7. VOTE

I am trying to decide which of my many on going stories I should concentrate on. Help me by please Voting on my poll. This will be on all of the stories that are on the list to be voted on. So please vote.


End file.
